


Void

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Pitch Perfect (2012) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: The time without him is worse than she could have imagined.(Originally posted on 1/7/14.)
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Jesse Swanson
Kudos: 8





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> I used to be in love with this movie. This was my first fic for this fandom, right before I found that I shipped BecaChloe so very hard. I do need to get back into this fandom at some point. Anyway. Please enjoy this repost!

Beca stares at her computer screen.

She clicks furiously, bringing various songs together and mashing them up, adding certain beats to make them undeniably _hers._ This comforts her a great deal, she finds. It always has. Despite her utter passion for music, she finds that - obviously, though it is such a cliché thing to say - it is a great escape from the world. From her problems.

Well, from _one_ problem.

To be honest, she doesn't want to admit that _he_ was the problem (because it was all her, she knows), but that pesky little voice in the back of her mind just keeps pestering her.

She places her hands on the headphones currently covering her ears as if to drown out said pesky voice with the thrumming of her new mash-up. She closes her eyes, listening to everything, trying to pick out things that just don't fit. Finding none, she saves the song to her flash drive before taking off her headphones hanging them around her neck.

And then, against her will, she starts to think of him.

The fight they had...the harsh words that were said...she doesn't want to think of them, wants to act like they had never happened. For some strange reason, she thinks that it was all a strange dream. She never thought that the two of them would have such a conflict.

_Then again...I push people away._

She extricates herself from her desk, moving over to her bed and flopping down on it, a great sigh leaving her as she does so and then immediately an image of Jesse assaults her. Beca puts her hands over her face, rubbing her eyes as if that would be enough to banish the thought of him from her head.

She doesn't like feeling this way, doesn't like feeling like she needs someone so much, but there it is, as blatant as a streak of color on a pure white canvas.

Opening her eyes and scanning her room, she finds _The Breakfast Club_ DVD sitting so innocently on her bookshelf, and she thinks of him.

Again.

His dark eyes and dorky smile, the fact that he loves movies and music so passionately, and his voice and the way he carries himself...

And the way he _cares_ for her.

Beca raises herself off the bed, grabbing the movie and turning it over and over in her hands.

She will win him back.

There is no other option.


End file.
